Silence is golden, Paperclips are silver
by slightlyobsessedHaylz
Summary: Tony and Ziva are at it again...Can Tony keep his mouth shut? Will Gibbs win the bet? and what's with McGee? Written for the NFA 'Be very, very quiet challenge! TIVA if you squint :


**Hi everyone :) this one shot was by far the hardest to write - why? it was for the NFA 'Be very,very quiet challenge' so that means, _no dialouge _is to be spoken by _any_ characters _at all._ it was quite a challenge, but I wanted to have a crack at it... so since no dialouge could be _spoken_ i had to find other ways for our characters to communicate... Seeing as I can't write angst, I have decided to write it as a humour fic...the question is, have I pulled it off? :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS :( **

Tony was not going to lose. Even if it killed him, he was _not_ going to give Ziva the satisfaction and gloating rights. McGee found it highly amusing, watching Tony and Ziva trying to make the other crack.

Tony had gotten close. _Very, very_ close to making Ziva cave – but after a while, he realised that pissing off an ex- assassin was going to have extreme repercussions, like losing an appendage.

The challenge sounded easy, no talking. At all. Of course, when this challenge is given to someone like Anthony DiNozzo, who loves the sound of his own voice more than he is willing to admit, it makes the challenge in question just a little harder. _Screw a little – try 10 times harder! _He mused while glaring across at his partner.

_There's that look again..._ he thought, drumming his fingers on his desk agitatedly. It was the smug, challenging and joyous look only Ziva David could pull off. She looked at him quizzically; the victorious look still plastered on her face.

Tony frowned and scribbled something on his conveniently placed note pad, ripping off the sheet he proceeded to take out some of his anger by lobbing it at his partner, hopes of releasing his anger were crushed when Ziva's Mossad – Ninja training kicked in, she caught the projectile.

Tony looked into her eyes and didn't need to hear her voice to know she was laughing at him mentally, somehow, this annoyed him just that little bit more – even while not speaking, and she could mock him...and to make matters worse, his comebacks didn't sound nearly as witty written down.

Ziva looked down at the piece of crumpled paper and read the message with a smirk.

_You are looking far too happy Zee-Vah. You haven't won yet you know..._

Ziva smoothed the paper patiently before writing back her own message, she then tossed the paper wad back – with deadly accuracy it ricocheted off Tony's head and into his lap. _Tony 0, Crazy – Ninja- Chick 2..._ He thought wincing.

_It sure seems like it to me... You look like you are ready to spontaneously combust._

Tony's eyes widened, it was official – Ziva was spending far too much time around Abby.

_Can't you just say explode like normal people? And I am not! _

Ziva noticed the paper ball flying toward her in her peripheral vision and caught it carelessly. As she read the message, Ziva bit back a chuckle; she could almost hear the defiance in his voice.

_Stop pouting and get back to work Tony. _

Tony glared at the message, his lip curling into a smirk. _Giving up are we Miss David? _He thought scratching the exact same thought onto the heavily crumpled paper; Tony was about to toss it when something connected with the back of his head.

Tony yelped and rubbed the back of his head gingerly while Ziva looked up and let out a small chuckle, noticing Gibbs standing at the top of the stairs, a less than pleased look on his face. Ziva could have sworn she saw a slight smirk cross his features however.

Tony huffed across at Ziva before looking at the crumpled ball that slightly stained with what looked like black Sharpie.

Unfolding it, his suspicions were confirmed as big black letters made an appearance.

**STOP PASSING NOTES AND GET TO WORK DINOZZO! **

Tony frowned as a little voice in the back of his head screamed this sentence in a very familiar Gibbs tone. Tony picked up his own black Sharpie and wrote a sentence back – he held it up in Gibbs's direction who was walking toward the entrance to the Bullpen.

**Noted Boss. This one's on me...**

Gibbs watched slightly amused as Tony head slapped himself before reaching over and snatching the note off his agent. After throwing the note in the bin, he sat down and watched the continuing silent war between his agents.

Gibbs could tell Tony was cracking, while Ziva was thriving. He also knew that if DiNozzo cracked, Abby was going to be $50 and an extra large Caf-Pow richer.

Gibbs was surprised to see Abby appear at the entrance to the Bullpen with a less than happy McGee. Gibbs looked at her questioningly and she quickly responded, the pair of them watching as McGee skulked off to his desk.

_He's been trying to crack the hard drive to our victim's computer with me all morning..._ she signed.

Gibbs frowned slightly after taking a side glance at McGee, who was tapping away at his computer furiously.

_Why are you signing Abs? _He signed back.

Abby shrugged and smiled widely, _just getting in the spirit of the games Gibbs!_

Gibbs shook his head while Abby continued, a look of triumph that could have matched Ziva's on her face, _so...from the less than pleased look on your face, I am guessing Tony is failing._

The sound of hands hitting a desk angrily broke the unnatural silence, 3 pairs of eyes shot over to Ziva who was positively glaring at Tony – who looked rather pleased with himself. A small handheld fan was positioned at the end of his desk and Ziva was covered in what looked like, hole punch confetti.

Gibbs rolled his eyes at his agent, who was now doing a slight victory dance where he sat. Ziva stood from her desk, brushing confetti from her top she walked over to her partner, her face deadly calm. Tony visibly gulped and his eyes widened to the size of saucers when she pulled out a paperclip.

Tony threw her his most innocent look, _please don't kill me..._ he mentally screamed. Ziva seemed to notice this and leaned over, grabbing his sharpie and notepad she wrote:

**Run. You have 3 seconds before I chase you.**

Tony looked at his partner with slight disbelief and hastily scribbled back:

**Only three?**

Ziva narrowed her eyes and held up two fingers. Tony didn't waste another moment, launching himself out of his chair he bolted for his life.

Abby and Gibbs watched as Ziva took a deep calming breath before running off to catch him, paperclip in hand.

Gibbs groaned and looked at Abby who signed,

_Hand it over Boss Man! DiNozzo will be begging for mercy right about now..._ she signed happily before holding out her right hand and wiggling it expectantly. Gibbs didn't say or sign anything; he merely stood and slapped a $50 note in the Goth's hand before skulking off toward the elevator.

**Okay, there we go :) I hope you enjoyed... **

**reviews make me smile, I love hearing from you :)**


End file.
